


Бессоница

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [19]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Insomnia, M/M, Slice of Life, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Дерек и Спенсер совершенно не умеют засыпать вдали друг от друга.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Бессоница

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — голос

Это почти невыносимо: быть настолько зависимым от чужого присутствия в своей жизни.

Дереку иногда кажется, что их отношения можно было бы назвать нездоровыми, но факт того, что в них всё же все правильно, кроме неумения долго находиться вдали друг от друга, заставляет отбросить эти глупые мысли. Возможно, они бы умели нормально переносить разлуку, не проведи столько лет рядом в любое время суток, работая над делами. И расставаясь не дольше, чем на два-три дня, на которые Спенсер обычно берет отгулы в Бюро, чтобы выступить на какой-то конференции или проведать маму. Спенсер любит рассказывать про двадцать один день, который нужен, чтобы выработалась новая привычка, но, пожалуй, Дерек обойдется и без этого.

Он тяжко вздыхает, переворачиваясь в кровати, и тянется к телефону, понимая, что уснуть все же не удастся. Часы на экране мобильного показывают половину второго ночи, и Дерек задается вопросом, каков шанс того, что он разбудит Спенсера, если позвонит сейчас, когда смартфон мигает, оповещая о новом входящем сообщении.

«Спишь? Не могу уснуть без твоего храпа на ухо».

Дерек закатывает глаза на старую шутку и набирает Спенсера.

— Не сплю, — шепчет он, — дожидаюсь, когда ты решишь продемонстрировать, насколько плохое у тебя чувство юмора.

Спенсер почти по-лисьи недовольно фырчит на это заявление, а после проникновенно сообщает:

— Я тоже скучаю.

Дереку хочется скулить от пронизывающего до костей чувства тоски, стоит услышать любимый голос.

— Знаешь, — начинает Спенсер своим лекторским тоном, — при оргазме выделяется столько гормонов, что это не только очень полезно для организма, но и позволяет поскорее уснуть.

— Предлагаешь подрочить, пока ты будешь читать мне какую-нибудь лекцию по физике? — фыркает Дерек.

— Почему нет? — удивленно спрашивает Спенсер. — Я ведь знаю, насколько тебя заводит мой голос. А чем раньше ты начнешь сопеть в трубку, тем раньше и я усну. А мне нужно выспаться перед завтрашним выступлением.

Дерек закатывает глаза на это заявление, но не спорит: все же Спенсер абсолютно прав — он всегда теряет голову от его голоса. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он тянется рукой к резинке боксеров, приспуская их так, чтобы выпустить, пока что вялый, член наружу, и слегка охрипшим голосом говорит: 

— Жги, красавчик.

Дерек ласкает себя, слушая, как Спенсер увлеченно рассказывает про какую-то очередную научную хрень, играя своим голосом так, чтобы вызвать у него максимум отклика. 

Содрогнувшись во вспышке оргазма, Дерек почти мгновенно засыпает, уловив на грани сна и реальности, как Спенсер мягко шепчет:

— Доброй ночи, Дерек, я люблю тебя.

Дерек надеется, что Спенсер тоже вскоре уснет, убаюканный его мерным дыханием.


End file.
